mweorcomfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplaying on Mweor
The roleplaying community on mweor may not be as thriving as its more active participants could hope, but those who do remain active in the community appreciate when people are able to roleplay properly. Please note: all links to Mweor here are for the www.mweor.com server! Post Length Most roleplayers will refer to a roleplay as "semi-literate" or "literate." The definitions of this tend to vary from player to player, but general assumptions for the terms can be assmed as: ''Semi-Literate: ''a roleplay consisting a few, well written paragraphs that provide detail and a proper grasp of grammar. ''Literate: ''these roleplays are usually much longer in length, provide a great deal more detail, and use a broader range of voacabulary. Grammatical Rule The majority of Mweor's roleplayers appreciate roleplay partners who have a firm grasp of grammar. Usually this means that they're able to learn how to properly write and spell. This means that it is best to now use the number "2" when refering to the words "to, too" or two." In other words, if you are trying to say that it took two weeks for something to happen, don't word it as "2 weeks" but as "two weeks" instead. Chatspeak/text talk are often not the proper way to type in a roleplay. While this is just fine in texting, most people will get pretty aggravated if you type with the same kind of grammar you would use when sending a quick message to your firiend. So, as always, choose this: :: "It was rather aggravating, trying to gather up all of my homework. I had so much of it that I had no idea when I would ever be finished with it. The prospects for me passing my class were quite grim." Over this: :: "I wuz so mad. I had soooooo much hmwk. I wusnt gonna finnish. Im probs goin 2 fail dis clas." Point of View Are you writing in first person? Third person? (Please don't write in second person, its just confusing!) ''First Person: ''This is where you spend the entire roleplay refering to your characer as if he/she were you. This means that all of your contextual references are going to be done with "I, me, my" and "myself." ''Third Person Limited: ''Whether roleplaying one person or more, third person limited means that you can get into the mind of one character and one character alone, but are watching them like a fly on the wall. This means you use terms like "he, she, his, hers" and "their." ''Third Person Omniscient: ''This refers to roleplaying when he roleplay with more than one character and refer to them all in the third person, but are able to view the thoughts of each character. You still use the same pronouns seen in third person limited content. Content On August 31st, 2010, the moderator Kahlan (#23) posted a stickied topic regarding the rules of Mweor's roleplaying. This can be found here. In this post, she explains the rules of roleplaying on the roleplay board which can be found here . :: "As of recently there has been a certain amount of not really mweor appropriate RP topics. Which included hints of sexual abuse and similar. Please keep in mind we don't allow such subjects on Mweor as it is a PG-rated site." Such can be referenced in the Terms of Service: :: "You will not upload, or otherwise distribute onto the site any pornographic, racist, obscene, religiously offensive, abusive, or anything else that violates any law or infringes on any person's rights. Inappropriate topics, such as (but not limited to) sexuality or puberty will not be allowed or tolerated on either the message boards or the chat. Mweor reserves the right to limit any discussions on the message boards and chat. Please keep in mind that children are welcome on this site and do not need to be exposed to mature subjects. Moderators will remove any posts, cattery pages, etc. with inappropriate, nonPG-rated titles/content and the offending player will be warned. If the player continues to violate these guidelines, they will be banned from the site." Finding a Roleplay There are currently six roleplay boards on mweor for things refering tribes, mweors and the like. They are: City Park [Social], Abandoned Estate [Silent Moon Tribe], City Slums [Nocturnal Solaris Tribe],Northern Sububrs [Two Sky Tribe],Blue Heron Open Space [Disputed] and Songbird Forest [Social, Feral]. Additonally, there is a single roleplay board that is used for roleplays for other types, the Roleplaying Board. Other roleplays can be planned and sought out on Tribe Discussion.